Romance sur la Seine
by kyo nakamura
Summary: Cabellos rosas, piel blanca y… si hermosos ojos verdes jade que me miran con sorpresa, es ella. --Pues a mi se me hiso facil reconocerte. -Me imagino que no hay muchas chicas de pelo rosa por aquí. -no fue por tu cabello, fue por tus ojos. one-shot


**Disclaimers: naruto no me pertenece pero la historia si**

**Cursiva: pensamiento**

**Narra mayormente Sasuke **

**Romance sur la Seine**

_A pesar de que ha pasado el tiempo no he podido olvidarla, no puedo y no quiero. Es cierto, no quiero olvidarla; su voz, sus ojos, la manera en que me miraba, su sonrisa… esa sonrisa tan calida, tan llena de ternura que hace tanto tiempo no he podido ver. Así es, no dejo de pensar en ella. Y aunque ni yo mismo me lo crea esto no me molesta, parecer romántico y cursi, siempre que sea en mis pensamientos, no me importa si es por ella. Recuerdo como su cabello se mecía con el viento, como sus ojos brillaban y como su sonrisa iluminaba todo a su alrededor me hace sentir bien. Lamentablemente esto a ella nunca se lo dije, nunca le dije directamente lo bien que me hacia su compañía, tenerla cerca, sentir su aroma. Nunca le dije que sentía por ella mas que la amistad que le profesaba, se que ella sabia que era importante para mi pues siempre la cuide, la protegí y ame en silencio ¿Por qué nunca le habré dicho que la amaba? Así, ahora lo recuerdo, por que creí que todo podría estar así por siempre, que ella nunca se iría de mi lado, que siempre estaría allí. Pero no solo fue eso, no, también estaba esa actitud mía que si bien es cierto que con ella era mas suave, no dejaba de ser algo distante, seria, orgulloso y en muchas ocasiones arrogante. Me presentaba a mi mismo como un ser un tanto frío e indiferente, poco sentimental y lógico. Pero que más podía hacer, así era yo, esa era mi actitud y siendo un adolescente que cree que lo puede todo, ufff, no creo que deba seguir recordando las estupideces que hice y no hice, lamentándome por lo que debí haber hecho y no hice, el pasado es pasado pero tu siempre estarás en mi memoria._

_Ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por tenerte aquí o al menos saber si piensas en mi, si me recuerdas o me has olvidado. Como estarás, si tendrás novio, si eres feliz… gracias a kami que solo lo estoy pensando, si el dobe supiera que pienso estas cosas me haría la vida imposible. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo seria mi vida así no te hubieran alejado de mi? Si tus padres no se hubieran ido lejos llevándote consigo y dejándome solo._

_Ya, basta de soñar es hora de volver al trabajo en cualquier momento entrara el dobe para cualquier tontería, solo a Itachi se le ocurre mandarme en su lugar a otro país y con el dobe de Naruto de compañía, aunque pensándolo mejor prefiero estar acompañado por el, que solo con mis recuerdos en la ciudad mas romántica del mundo. En mi caso peor es nada. _

-¿Me recordaras Sakura…?

**-*-**

_Bueno, ahora mismo no me parece mala idea la de pasear por París. En si la idea de conocer la ciudad nunca me ha parecido mala, es solo que… el ver tantas parejas melosas me dan nauseas. No, no exagero, personas tomadas de la mano, diciéndose palabras y frases cursis los unos a los otros, besuqueándose en público sin importarles los demás y otras personas viéndolos y sonriendo por que ellos están enamorados. Yo admito para mis adentros que ame a una persona y nunca se lo dije, que aun la amo y no se si algún día la volveré a ver y tampoco si se lo diré, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nadie vera a Sasuke Uchiha así de meloso por ahí, tengo una reputación que cuidar además no soy muy afectivo._

_Puedo también admitir que me gustaría pasear con esa persona que quiero por las adoquinadas calles de París, verla sonreír y escuchar su melodiosa voz. Perderme en su mirada, atraparla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir jamás. Llevarla al parque de las flores y destacarla a ella como la más hermosa del lugar. Ya en serio que soy cursi, ya paresco idiota. Será mejor que vuelva al hotel, por lo que parece esta noche hará frío._

Y así con su abrigo negro Sasuke Uchiha caminaba por las calles de París de de vuelta a su hotel, a encerrarse nueva vez entre cuatro paredes, nuevamente dejando pasar el tiempo y con el su vida. Pero como si fuera obra de Dios para que despertara de su letargo, caminaba cerca del Ponte d´Iena, aquel que une los jardines del Trocadero con la torre Eiffel, la mejor vision que pudo encontrar aparecio frente a sus ojos.

_Cabellos rosas, piel blanca y… si hermosos ojos verdes jade que me miran con sorpresa, es ella – _Sakura – _el susurro con tu nombre sale de mis labios sin siquiera darme cuenta. Tú, desde el puente me miras fijamente como si te cercioraras de quien soy en verdad. Esa sonrisa que tu conoces bien se forma en mis labios, no es muy amplia pero sabes lo que quiere decir ¡si soy yo!_

_Sonries, al parecer ya confirmaste que no es una alucinación como lo hice yo al ver tus ojos, ya que vienes hacia mi ¿Por qué no caminar hacia ti? Y así lo hago camino hasta que nos encontramos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente, eres aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba._

-En verdad eres tu – _tu voz sigue siendo hermosa_ . ella traia una hermosa sonrisa- …Sasuke. No has cambiado mucho, bueno si… estas mas alto _y mas guapo_ – así era él ya no era el niño de quince años que ella dejo hace ya casi siete cuando tuvo que irse a vivir a otra ciudad con su familia – me tomo unos minutos reconocerte

-Pues a mi se me hiso facil reconocerte – y aunque ella también ha cambiado mucho hay algo por lo cual él siempre la reconoceria

-Me imagino que no hay muchas chicas de pelo rosa por aquí

-No fue por tu cabello, fue por tus ojos – los ojos carbones no desviaron la mirada ni un momento de los jades que brillaban con cierto placer – nunca los olvidaria

La sonrisa de la joven de cabellera rosa en ese momento fue mas amplia que la anterior e hizo lo que quiso hacer desde que lo vio: se lanzo a sus brazos entregandose a un fuerte abrazo que el correspondio con la misma intensidad. Tenia tantas ganas de verla, de tocarla que al parecer el cielo oyó sus plegarias silenciosas y les permitio encontrarse nuevamente.

Caminaron nuevamente por las angostas calles de París donde un pequeño café los aguarda, ahí donde comparten toda su vida, lo que ha sido de ellos en todo ese tiempo. Claro esta que hay que aclarar que una persona habla más que la otra. Él se siente feliz con solo escucharla y por egoista que suene, saber que ella esta sola en el plano sentimental. Ella viajo con una amiga de vacaciones, después de abandonar Tokio vivio todos esos años en Londres, se graduo en Oxford. Ha tenido una buena vida y al igual que él, ella lo extraño. Después de mucha charla era hora de volver, intercambiaron telefonos y direcciones pero él insistia en acompañarla a su hotel. Ya si caminando nuevamente sobre los adoquines de las calles, el pelinegro caminaba al lado de la persona que mas queria, aunque esta no lo supiera como había estado pensando esa tarde. Como cuando se dirigian al café, ella tomaba fotos del lugar por donde pasaban

-¡Vamos! aun queda tiempo – ella lo tomo de la mano halandolo e incitandolo a caminar mas rapido y a su vez dejando la camara descanzar en su cuello.

-¿Adonde vamos? - pregunto

-Al Pont Neuf. Quisiera ver el atardecer desde ahí

Él no objeto y sin mas la siguió, cualquier cosa por pasar tiempo con ella. Y ahí en el Neuf, sobre el Sena el cielo se tornaba de otro color. Ella apoyandose del muro y el detrás de ella ambos mirando el horizonte. El lugar perfecto, el momento perfecto, la mujer perfecta ¿Cuántas oportunidades así tendria en la vida? Ya había perdido muchas hace casi siete años y ahora no iba a despreciar la mejor de todas. Se apego un poco mas a ella y la rodeo por la cintura, bajo su cabeza hasta rozar su mejilla con el cabello de ella, acercando lo suficiente sus labios a su oido y poder susurrarle

-Te amo

La mujer de ojos jades formo una gran sonrisa donde salian a relucir sus perfilados dientes. Se dejo embriagar por el aroma de su colonia, la calidez de su cuerpo y la felicidad que en ese momento le confortaba.

-Siempre quise escucharte decir eso – y la sonrisa de él no se hizo esperar. Ella giro hasta quedar de frente a él y subir sus manos al pecho de este sosteniendo entre sus manos el abrigo – yo también te amo Sasuke, siempre lo he hecho.

Había sido un tonto, ella lo amaba como él a ella, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella talvez por el comportamiento frío e indiferente de él y él por las razones antes mencionadas. Y mientras el sol se ocultaba, ellos sellaban son un beso su promesa de amor, y sobre el río Sena una nueva historia de amor.

N/a: si creo que ahora si me pase de cursi ¿no? Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, díganme su opinión. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
